saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuni
Yuuni is a player in Sword Art Online and acts as the fellow protagonist in "Sword Art Online - Leviathan". Appearance Yuuni appears to be wearing old rags from the first starter levels once Nakuro met her near the outskirt plains of Sekitei, but soon adapts as she aquires herself new garments. She starts wearing a black, sleeveless tube top that covers her chest up till her neck. Black stockings cover her legs up till just above her knees, and a short black skirt finishes her basic clothing off, both of the pieces of clothing having white stripes as accents running along the edges. Overlapping that, she wears a long, white coat equal to Nakuro's design. Two belts fasten her middle, yet on special occasions these aren't buckled up, leaving her naked belly exposed. A pair of black leather shoes and fingerless, black gloves finish the entire set of garments off. Background Yuuni started playing Sword Art Online after her interest was sparked by one of her friends, who had beta tested Sword Art Online. After aquiring her NerveGear, she set out into the VRMMORPG and started exploring and experiencing the game until the Revelations of Game Master Kayaba Akihiko. She tried to level up through questing and playing the game as intended, but she always struggled to perform, and it didn't become much easier on her after her friends died inside the game. Eventually she made a living by tailing the frontline guilds regardless of her level and picking off mobs, in a mindless attempt to be accepted into a guild. After her coincidental meeting with Nakuro, she has chosen to stay at his side and learn how to fight properly until she can fend for herself. Personality Yuuni appears quite shy and emotional at first sight, yet after becoming familiar with her she seems to be an honest and lively girl. Her determination is a force to be reckoned with, as she will push herself to the limit during her training with Nakuro. Luckily, she isn't eagerly angered, but she won't hesitate to unleash her wrath if anything should happen to her friends and loved ones. Relationships Nakuro - Ever since the two have met on the 64th floor of Aincrad Castle, Yuuni seems to be inseperable from Nakuro. She views him as a friend, a mentor and an accomplished player. In most ways, she's happy to be the one at his side in the game, yet one could question how deep her feelings run for Nakuro? More then just friends? Abilities Sword Art Online *Level: 64 *HP: 11395 *Main Equipment **Greatsword **Honour Regalia Nakuro helped Yuuni level to her current level of 64, to match that of the frontline floor. During her training under his leadership, she learned to fight with a two-handed sword, and still is trying to master the art of swordmanship. Her own fighting style, which she struggles to develop, depended a lot on Nakuro at first, but she has started to lay the foundation of her personal style finally. Her style is more focused on evading and whirling around your opponent, deflecting strikes agily. Offensively, she tries to place pinpoint accurate strikes once she thinks she has found an opening with devastating strength. Skills --- Soon! --- Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player